supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teuflischer Engel
Teuflischer Engel ist die sechzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Das Schwert von Luzifer wurde gefunden und wird jetzt dazu benutzt, um Engel zu töten. Uriel und Castiel haben daraufhin Alastair gefangen genommen, sie wollen ihn dazu bringen, das zu sagen, was er weiß und somit das Morden aufzuhalten. Die beiden Engel bitten Dean die Foltermethoden anzuwenden, die er selbst in der Hölle ertragen musste. Sam bezweifelt ob Dean dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist, da er denkt, dass sein Bruder an alles erinnert wird, was ihm in der Hölle widerfahren ist. Handlung Castiel findet einen toten Engel, während Sam und Dean gerade von Pamelas Beerdigung zu einem Treffen mit Ruby unterwegs sind. Als sie das Motelzimmer betreten, warten dort bereits Castiel und Uriel. Die beiden erzählen den Brüdern, dass bereits sieben Engel ermordet wurden und sie Deans Hilfe benötigen, um Alastair zu verhören, damit er verrät, welcher Dämon die Engel tötet. Als sich Dean weigert ihnen zu helfen, wird er von den Engeln entführt und an den Ort gebracht, wo sie Alastair festhalten. Als sich Dean erneut weigert, erzählt ihm Cas in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen, dass ihm vorgeworfen wird, dass er zu viel Anteilnahme an seinem Schicksal zeigt, wodurch nun Uriel die Führung übernommen hat. Obwohl Cas es gerne verhindern würde, bittet er Dean dennoch inständig Alastair zu foltern. Sam bittet Ruby ihm bei der Suche nach Dean zu helfen. Er gesteht ihr, dass Dean für das, was ihm bevorsteht nicht stark genug sein wird und er den Auftrag zu Ende führen muss. Mit einem Dämonenzauber finden sie heraus, wo sich Dean aufhält. Sam erklärt Ruby, dass er stärker werden muss und so geht sie zu ihm hinüber, küsst ihn und schneidet sich den Arm auf, woraufhin Sam ihr Blut trinkt. Dean gibt der Bitte letztendlich nach und betritt mit Folterinstrumenten den Keller, indem Alastair in einer Dämonenfalle festgehalten wird. Dieser versucht Dean zu provozieren und wirft ihm vor, dass er ein Schwächling sei und ihr Vater bereits seit hundert Jahren die Folter erträgt und immer ablehnt die Seiten zu wechseln. Währenddessen zieht Dean eine Spritze mit Weihwasser voll und beginnt die Folter. Castiel wartet vor dem Raum und hört Alastairs Schreie. Anna erscheint und Castiel gibt zu bedenken, dass sie immer noch den Befehl haben sie zu töten, doch Anna glaubt nicht, dass er sie töten wird. Sie versucht Cas klarzumachen, dass es nicht Gottes Wille sein kann, dass Dean den Dämon foltert. Sie bittet ihn mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, da sie weiß, dass er Zweifel hat, doch er lehnt dies energisch ab. Alastair erzählt Dean während der Folter, dass er daran schuld hat, dass das erste Siegel gebrochen ist, als er als gerechter Mann in der Hölle anfing Seelen zu quälen. Dadurch können sie nun auch die weiteren brechen und Dean somit auch für die Apokalypse verantwortlich sein würde. Während der Folter hat Dean nicht bemerkt, wie sich ein Ventil geöffnet hat und das Wasser anfing auf den Hexenkreis zu tropfen. Als er Alastair den Rücken zu dreht, befreit sich dieser aus seinem Gefängnis und schlägt auf Dean ein. Gerade als Alastair Dean erwürgen will, sticht ihm Castiel das Dämonenmesser in den Rücken, doch Alastair sieht sich dieses heraus und greift Cas an. Als er mit einem Dämonenzauber Castiel zurück in den Himmel schicken will, erscheint Sam. Sam hält Alastair mit seiner Kraft an einer Wand fest und schafft es durch Folter Alastair zum Reden zu bewegen. Dieser erklärt, dass Lilith für die Morde nicht verantwortlich sei, das sie nicht sieben, sondern Hunderttausende von Engeln töten würde. Sam erklärt ihm nun, dass er ihn nicht in die Hölle schicken wird, sondern jetzt stark genug sei um Dämonen zu töten, was er gleich beweist. Im Krankenhaus verlangt Sam, dass Castiel Dean heilt, da er ihn in die Lage gebracht hat. Doch dieser erklärt, dass er das nicht kann und verschwindet. Castiel trifft sich mit Uriel, der ihm erzählt, dass ihre Vorgesetzten verlangen, dass sie aufhören den Dämon zu jagen, der die Engel tötet. Castiel gesteht, dass er glaubt, dass Gott vielleicht nicht mehr für die Befehle verantwortlich ist und irgendetwas nicht stimmen könnte. Nachdem Uriel wieder verschwunden ist, ruft Castiel nach Anna. Als sie erscheint, erklärt er, dass er ihr beitreten will, da er das erste Mal Gefühle hat und fragt sie, was er machen soll. Doch sie erklärt, dass er von nun an alleine denken muss und sich nichts vorschreiben lassen soll. Castiel kehrt in den Keller zurück und ruft nach Uriel, nachdem er das defekte Rohr näher untersucht hat. Als er Uriel nach der Wahrheit fragt, zückt dieser ein Messer und erklärt, dass ein Engel nur durch einen anderen Engel getötet werden kann und er für die Morde verantwortlich war. Er war es auch, der das Ventil manipuliert hat, da er wollte, dass Alastair Dean tötet und die Dämonen somit weiterhin als Sündenböcke fungieren könnten. Er fragt Cas, ob er sich bei seinem Plan gegen Gott und für die Wiederkehr ihres Bruders Luzifers anschließen will und hatte alle getötet, die sich gegen ihn entschieden. Als auch Cas dies ablehnt, beginnen die beiden zu kämpfen und als Uriel auf Cas einprügelt, erscheint Anna und tötet Uriel. Cas besucht Dean im Krankenhaus und erzählt ihm von Uriels Taten. Dean fragt ihn, ob Alastair recht hatte und er das erste Siegel gebrochen hatte, was Castiel bestätigt. Er erzählt Dean außerdem, dass er der einzige ist, der es wieder aufhalten kann. Doch Dean erwidert, dass er nicht stark genug sei und sich jemand anderen suchen müsse. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Uriel *Anna Milton *Ruby *Alastair Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Engel Musik *'Cheek to Cheek' von Irving Berlin Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' On the Head of a Pin (Auf dem Kopf einer Stecknadel) *'Spanisch:' Sobre la cabeza de un alfiler (Auf dem Kopf einer Stecknadel) *'Französisch:' Le Premier Sceau (Das erste Siegel) *'Italienisch:' Sulla punta di uno spillo (Auf dem Kopf einer Stecknadel) *'Portugiesisch:' Na Cabeça do Alfinete (Auf dem Kopf einer Stecknadel) *'Polnisch:' Na główce od szpilki (Auf dem Kopf einer Stecknadel) *'Tschechisch:' Na špičce jehly (Die Spitze der Nadel) *'Ungarisch:' Vallatás (Verhör) *'Finnisch:' Kuolleet enkelit (Tote Engel) Quelle Anja Schmidt - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04